Dear Diary
by ThePearlyCloud
Summary: When a fourteen-year-old girl named Kereluna dies of illness, she unexpectedly regenerates and it is discovered that she is the Doctor’s daughter.
1. October 6, 2018

Dear Diary

oOo

Summary: When a fourteen-year-old girl named Kereluna dies of illness, she unexpectedly regenerates and it is discovered that she is the Doctor's daughter.

Disclaimer: I don't own a Doctor Who.

oOo

October 6 2018

Dear Diary,

I've come to the conclusion that my father doesn't really care about my health. He always takes Teresa and I to fast food places, whereas my mother tells us how unhealthy those things are. I hit my head on the wall, hard, the other day. He didn't care. I also noticed how I've been eating less dinner. My hunger disappears after taking one bite. Dad didn't care that I pushed my food away tonight. Speaking of health, I've realised that, due to self-diagnosed depression (caused by my parents' divorce), physical problems have become a greater issue. I have to take about six pills in the morning, despite being 14 years old.

I am also finding it difficult to stay awake at times. Mum's taking me to the GP for an examination.

Kereluna


	2. October 7, 2018

Dear Diary

oOo

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

oOo

October 7 2018

Dear Diary,

I'm dying.

I feel like I'm too okay with this. Most people will burst into tears when they hear that their time is running out too fast, but I simply looked at the doctor and frowned. Since two of the symptoms are physical pain from exertion and severe headaches, I won't be allowed to go to school. It's funny to think that, in a few months, I'll be dead. I've thought of it a few times, dying. How I wouldn't feel the pain anymore if I just... gave up. I don't mean physical pain, I mean emotional pain. Sometimes I feel like screaming my head off. Sometimes I feel like driving a knife though my heart. All of this is due to my heartless father's disloyalty to my mum. Once he got bored of her, he started cheating on her. It hurts to see mum sobbing like that. I wonder if my dad will be affected by my death.

Kereluna


	3. Still the 7th

Dear Diary

oOo

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

Note: Bold is messages. The 'Besties' thing is the group chat name.

oOo

Still the 7th,

Dear Diary,

I've just realised that I'll need to tell my friends why I'm not coming to school anymore. I'll text them right away. They'll probably think I'm just joking though.

oOo

 **Besties**

 **Ella: Yeah he's buying for everyone**

 **Serena: ok cool so when is it**

 **Kereluna: Guys im not going to school anymore**

 **Ella: its on the 14th**

 **Ella: wait what why!**

 **Serena: Yea WHY?!??!???!!**

 **Jess: wait ur not going to school why**

 **Kereluna: Bc im dying**

 **Ella: Oh haha XD**

 **Jess: what did u read**

 **Serena: wait are you actually not going to school tho**

 **Kereluna: no guys im legit dying**

 **Kereluna: my mum took me to the gp bc my health was bad and they said im dying**

 **Kereluna: ill be dead in 4 month**

 **Kereluna: *months**

 **Serena: didnt you try this trick last year?**

 **Jess: yea im pretty sure she did**

 **Serena: it was before camp right**

 **Serena: yea it was before camp**

 **Ella: i think so**

 **Kereluna: guys I'm serious**

 **Serena: ella its at nathan's house isnt it**

 **Ella: yeah**

oOo

Yep. I was completely ignored. They'll start panicking soon enough.

Kereluna

oOo

October 8 2018

oOo

 **Besties**

 **Serena: OMG LUNA U WERENT KIDDING R U OK?!!??????!???!!!!!!**

 **Kereluna: i told you so and yeah im fine as long as I dont move a lot, keep warm and don't think too hard**

 **Ella: Wait are u actually dying tho ur gonna be better right?!**

 **Kereluna: no i told you im dead in 4 months**

 **Kereluna: anyone wanna face time**

 **Serena: LUNA THIS IS SERIOUS**

 **Kereluna: yea I know I want to enjoy my life while I have it is that bad?**

 **Serena: ITS NOT THE TIME TO VID CHAT**

 **Serena: no...**

 **Kereluna: so wanna face time?**

 **Ella: dude ur making me cry**

 **Ella: also sure but if my face is red and wet its ur fault**

oOo

Ella, Serena and I talked to each other about my condition, but Jess apparently hasn't said a word since she heard about it. I'm worried about her.

Kereluna


End file.
